


Another Earth

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search for Ray Palmer leads to a lot of interesting earths and new discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Earth

Jason watched the fight from several rooftops away through his binoculars. Kyle had made his own pair with his ring when Jason had refused to share. Jason didn’t know why his counterpart was working with Green Arrow the younger, he really didn’t care much at all about alternate versions of him, but it was fun to watch the faces Kyle was making.

“So this guy, Connor? Is it true what they say about you two?”

Kyle glanced at him quickly. “What do they say about us?”

“That you followed in Ollie and Hal’s footsteps.” That got no reaction. “You know, that the two of you were doing it.”

Kyle sputtered, his construct disappearing in a fizzling spark. He glanced around quickly as if to see if Donna had returned and somehow overheard. Jason howled with laughter. Kyle glared at him. “We’re friends, and that’s all.”

“You know Donna wouldn’t mind either way right. She’s cool like that.” Jason turned back to watch the end of the fight still chuckling a bit.

“How would you know?” Kyle remade his binoculars, just in time for Connor to give a truly spectacular kick to the last goon.

“You’ve met Roy Harper.”

Kyle grunted, “Point.”

They both watched as Connor and the alternate Jason crossed the rooftop to meet each other. The other Jason pulled his hood off, and Jason smirked to see the domino under the mask thing was pretty universal. The smirk ended when Connor pulled his Jason down into a really passionate kiss. Jason almost dropped his binoculars and Kyle’s disappeared again in another fizzling pop. “So since the two of you are ‘just friends’ I don’t suppose you’ll give me his number.”

Jason laughed as he ducked Kyle’s newest construct, a rolled up newspaper. Even if Kyle didn’t hand the number over, he was going to have to look up this Connor Hawke.


End file.
